1. Field
The following description relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin, flat display apparatuses. Organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and high response speed and thus have recently been highlighted as next generation thin flat display apparatuses. Also, organic light emitting display apparatuses, in which an emission layer is formed of an organic material, has excellent brightness, operational voltage, and response speed, compared with those of an inorganic light emitting display device, and may realize various colors.
In addition, an active matrix (AM) type organic light emitting display apparatus is highlighted for securing precise pixel control and excellent image quality.
The AM type organic light emitting display apparatus includes a thin film transistor (TFT) that may be easily affected by foreign substances from the outside, such as moisture, oxygen and hydrogen.
Moreover, external light incident upon an active layer included in the TFT may deteriorate the active layer and the electrical characteristics of the TFT.